Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (-t^{5}+4t^{3}+6t^{2}) + (3t^{6}+5t^{3} ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-t^{5}+4t^{3}+6t^{2} + 3t^{6}+5t^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ - \color{#DF0030}{ t^5} + {4 t^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{6 t^2} + {3 t^6} + {5 t^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { 3 t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ -1 t^5} + { t^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 6 t^2} $ Add the coefficients. $3t^{6}-t^{5}+9t^{3}+6t^{2}$